Perfect Death
by In The Beginning
Summary: My beautiful, perfect image of death itself... But...what if I told you this death existed inherently inside all human DNA? ...I merely gave it the chance to take shape.  This is the death you have denied. ...Our guide to the truth.[Complete with bonus]
1. Deftera

(This chapter is also posted on my deviantART website- my username is SomeRandomGirl. If you have an account there and feel the urge to leave a comment there... please do!

Trauma Center is my newest passion, and I want to celebrate it before it temporarily keels over and dies a bloody, Deftera-induced death. Deftera causes tumors, so it's painful. Ask Amy Chase.

Those of you who know my writing style will wonder why my chapters are so short. Shorter chapters means less writing, which means it's more likely I'll really finish this time.

Things may happen suddenly. Don't like it, too bad. I tend not to pay attention to negative criticism. xD

Also, there's a discrepancy between what I write for Adam's X-7 comment in the game and what Derek "remembers." Keep in mind that I am writing this while sitting in the back row of my Human Anatomy class(and in fact, all of my classes), so there will be some errors. Oh well!

Characters © Nintendo

GUILT(Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin) © Nintendo

--------

Perfect Death

Chapter One- Deftera: The First Day

--------

Derek was so happy to be working at Hope again, even if it was only for a little while. He had found out during his time at Caduceus that he much preferred the calmer pace of Hope Hospital, as opposed to the constant stream of critical patients in Caduceus.

"Dr. Stiles, have you finished your paperwork yet?"

Derek looked up from his desk to see Angie Thompson entering his office.

"Ah... not yet, Angie..." Derek chuckled nervously, pointing towards the pile of paperwork sitting on his desk. "I kind of got a lot of it today..."

Angie sighed, shaking her head gently. "Do you need any help?"

"I-If you're willing, that'd be great," Derek's face brightened as Angie took a seat across from him, taking one of the many forms, filling it in with her nearly-immaculate handwriting. For three long, quiet hours, no sound filled the office except for the that of moving paper and pens writing.

"...oh, wow. It's already eleven?" Derek finally spoke again, looking up at the clock on the wall. "We should get going soon..."

"Well, we're almost finished with the paperwork," Angie eyed the much smaller stack of papers. "I'll get us some coffee, then we'll finish up the rest of the paperwork, and you can give me a ride home. Deal, Derek?"

"Sounds great, Angie," Derek smiled as his nurse got up and left to retrieve the aforementioned caffeinated beverages. Once he could no longer hear the sound of her heels clicking on the tiled floor, he leaned back in his chair, stretching his limbs. He didn't particularly care for sitting in one place for so long.

He remembered the times when Angie would berate him for slacking off on the job, failing to properly care for the patients.

_"Pay more attention to your patients' post-op treatment, and try to take care of your paperwork sooner rather than later." _

Well, he had certainly applied that bit of wisdom. It definitely made a difference for Linda Reid when she came to Hope. Her depression... the mysterious gashes in her lungs reforming... Kyriaki, the first GUILT.

"I'm back, Dr. Stiles."

Angie reentered, holding two cups of pure, unadulterated coffee. As she sat down, she placed one cup in front of Derek.

"Thanks, Angie," Derek replied, still somewhat lost in thought. "...do you remember the first time we encountered GUILT?"

"How could I not?" Angie nodded, filling out yet another piece of paperwork. "It changed our whole lives. Caduceus, my father, Dr. Kimishima... Adam..."

"Yes..." Derek took another form, picking his pen off the desk once again. "But... do you think that GUILT is really gone, as a disease?"

Angie paused, deep in thought.

"I think..." she slowly began. "...I think that as long as they continue GUILT testing... there will always be a slight risk for GUILT outbreaks, no matter how tight the security may be."

"Yeah.. but that reminds me of something. Remember the results of the testing that Victor showed us?"

"That was pretty amazing," Angie agreed. "How they actually found a way to make Triti attack only dangerous cells..."

They continued discussing the benefits that arose from GUILT research- the healing it has caused, despite the undeniable deadliness of the disease.

Eventually, within minutes to midnight, all the paperwork was filled out, put into files, and filed away.

"I'm beat..." Derek sighed. "Good thing we don't have to start until noon tomorrow, huh?"

Derek grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and pulled it on as Angie straightened his desk. They left the building together, headed for the parking lot.

The ride home was quiet. Traffic was always lighter in the evenings, so Derek was able to drop off Angie in a record seventeen minutes. He drove the last ten miles in complete silence, without either the radio or Angie's incessant attempts at conversation.

His apartment was unusually quiet; Derek paid no attention to the fact as he hung up his coat and headed towards the bathroom. Shedding his scrubs jacket in favor of an old t-shirt, the brunette surgeon brushed his teeth. After putting the toothbrush back, he looked into the mirror, contemplative.

_"There will always be a risk for future GUILT outbreaks..."_

_"But what if I told you it lived inside of every human? I have merely given it shape. This is the death that lies in all humans..."_

A small pain crept into Derek's chest, but he ignored it as Adam's words haunted Derek's mind. Death that lied in every human... what if it were true, and not just the ramblings of a madman...?

Derek's chest suddenly became engulfed in blinding pain. Crying out suddenly, he clutched frantically at his chest, gasping for breath through his agony. He could feel his heart pounding, the blood rushing to his head...

The world faded to black as Derek collapsed to the floor and did not rise.

--------

(Chapter One, complete!

Please don't go saying "OMG HE'S DEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAD" because he's NOT. Yet. xD

Constructive reviews are always welcome! However, if you're going to leave a comment, leave something longer than, "cool, I like it, more plz"! That gets you NOTHING!

And if any of you can catch my musical reference, I will give you a cookie...

Also, before I forget! If you can figure out why I started with Deftera as a chapter title instead of Kyriaki, or at least have a guess with a certain amount of reason in it, I'll pimp your account on my deviantART journal. )

Please review!)


	2. Triti

(I'm on a roll!

The musical reference I was speaking of- **Minutes to Midnight** is the name of Linkin Park's new album.

Nothing too exciting this chapter... next chapter is where the real fun starts!

Also, Alexa brings up an excellent point. In Second Opinion, Derek DOES get GUILT, which in effect makes him immune to normal GUILT.

KEY WORD: NORMAL.

Tee hee hee.

Characters © Nintendo

GUILT(Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin) © Nintendo

--------

Perfect Death

Chapter Two- Triti: The Second Day

--------

Mozart's Fortieth Symphony pulled Derek back into the realm of reality, chirping incessantly from his pants pocket. Groaning, he slowly fumbled for the source of the noise, eventually pulling out his cellphone.

"Hello..." he groaned weakly.

"Dr. Stiles! Where are you?! It's already eleven fifteen!"

Eleven fifteen... what was so important about eleven fiftee-

...oh, _shit._ It was that late already?! He was going to be late for work!

"Derek, if you're not here soon, we're going to be late!!"

Angie had always had a talent for stating the obvious.

"Okay... okay... I'll be there soon, Ang..." Derek muttered before pulling his phone away from his ear and turning it off.

For a full two minutes he did not get up. His chest still burned with pain, almost to the point where he couldn't breathe. His head also ached, a dull throbbing sensation, focused mostly near his right temple.

Eventually, he pulled himself up off the floor, slowly getting to his feet. He straightened his glasses, which had somehow never left his face, as he exited the bathroom. Changing into a clean set of scrubs, he left his apartment, mentally preparing himself for Angie's wrath.

When he arrived at her house fifteen minutes later, she was ready to read him the riot act. But once she caught a glimpse of him, her anger was replaced by shock and worry.

"Dr. Stiles! What... what happened to you?!"

"...huh..?"

"Did you treat that wound?! No, it doesn't look like it... come in, come IN!"

Angie forcefully dragged Derek into her humble home. As he was being pulled towards the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of himself in one of the many hallway mirrors.

A long, bloody gash, still slightly oozing blood, graced Derek's face. It started near his right ear and went all the way up to his temple.

Well, that explained his killer headache...

"Sit, Angie commanded as she grabbed a washcloth and a large bottle of hydrogen peroxide. As Derek took a seat on the covered throne, the blonde nurse poured some of the peroxide onto the cloth, then pressing it against the cut. Derek didn't flinch as the peroxide ate away at the bacteria- he couldn't feel the pain, not through the agony he was already in.

"What happened to you, Derek?" Angie's voice was soft, almost fearful. "Why didn't you tell me you were injured...?"

"Because... I didn't know," Derek sighed, his eyes looking past Angie, at one of the off-white walls. "I think... I think I passed out last night... in the bathroom..."

"...you need to stop pushing yourself so hard," Angie gently reprimanded Derek as she applied a strip of white bandage to his wound. "Do you want me to drive? You can rest that way... so you don't collapse during the day."

"I'll be fine, Angie... it's nothing serio--"

"It wasn't open to discussion, Dr. Stiles."

Derek couldn't help but smile faintly at his extremely stubborn nurse.

"Very well, Angie. You win."

--------

The car ride to Hope was uneventful, at best. Derek was fast asleep within five minutes of buckling up, leaving Angie with the radio for company.

-How much longer will it take to cure thiiis, just to cure it cuz I can't ignore it if it's...-

Oh dear God. Angie _hated_ that song, so much. Frowning, she quickly changed the station.

-...so they say you're trouble, boy, just because you liiike to de-stroy, all the things that bring the idiots joy well, what's wrong with a little de-struc-tion?!...-

Ahh... Franz Ferdinand could always put Angie in a good mood. Yet as she glanced over at Derek, who was now squirming somewhat fitfully in his sleep, she couldn't help but worry. It wasn't like him, to be so unaware of himself... so restless. And so pale...

She made up her mind.

Today, at Hope, Derek wouldn't just be a doctor... he was going to be a patient... whether he wanted to be or not.

--------

"Derek, operation briefing is in fifteen minutes."

"Alright. Thanks, Dr. Kasal."

Derek started walking back to his office, intending to drop off his files and grab a quick cup of coffee before the briefing.

He passed by Angie in the hall. She noticed it was him, and quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Dr. Stiles? Can I... can I talk to you for a moment, in your office?"

Her hesitation with her words caught Derek off-guard. "Uh... sure, Angie..."

When they stepped into Derek's office, Angie closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong, Angie?"

The nurse fidgeted.

"After... after the operation, I want you to let Dr. Kasal examine you."

"...let Dr. Kasal examine me?" Derek seemed almost bemused. "Why? There's nothing wrong with me-"

"There's something wrong with you."

"There's something wrong with me." Derek seemed incredibly doubtful.

"Dr. Stiles," Angie's voice suddenly became firm. "I have already discussed with Dr. Kasal about the issue. After explaining your symptoms to him- severe confusion, drowsiness, restlessness, and pallor- he has agreed that a full examination is necessary."

"Angie, it's not-"

"Derek." Her voice softened, as did her expression. "Just go with it. If you're okay, you can say your I-told-you-so speech, but please..."

Derek was genuinely surprised. He had never realized that Angie cared about him this much. "...alright. I promise, after the operation, I'll go through the examination."

Angie smiled.

--------

"Patient's name: Joshua Donavon. Age 37..."

Derek sat, patiently listening to Dr. Kasal explain the patient's situation.

"A few days ago he came in, complaining of severe stomach pain. Just yesterday, his vitals took a sudden drop... X-rays have confirmed tumors located on the outside of the stomach. Today's operation will simply be to remove the tumors. Derek, you'll be operating. Angie will assist, and I will be watching."

"Understood, Dr. Kasal," Angie nodded in understanding.

"Derek, be careful," Dr. Kasal warned. "These tumors weren't there when he first came in."

Derek knew that wasn't the real reason Dr. Kasal cautioned him.

"Yes, Dr. Kasal. Let's begin the operation."

The meeting adjourned, and Dr. Kasal, Angie and Derek walked into the operating room.

--------

(End of chapter 2!

Wow, I just made up the last like... the whole last section. GO ME.

PS- I hate Accidentally in Love. HATE HATE HATE. I love Franz Ferdinand. GIANT HEART INSERTED HERE.

The next musical reference you can try to catch for cookies? It's not the songs I put on the radio, nor is it the ringtone for Derek's phone.

Chapter 3 should be up in 5 or 6 days.

Please review!)


	3. Tetarti

(Wooo! I need a life and I don't care!

Last musical reference- the whole "There's (insert word here) wrong with you/me" is from a song by System of a Down. XD

Please, mention whatever you'd like in your reviews- so long as you at least mention something about the story!

Also, I love Dr. Kasal. I love him more in Second Opinion than in Under the Knife, but he's just a) so friggin' adorable and b) so AWESOME. He's so calm! And relaxed!

Also, I've figured out that I would actually be older than Derek in 2018! Shocking, isn't it?

Characters © Nintendo

GUILT(Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin) © Nintendo

--------

Perfect Death

Chapter 3- Tetarti: The Third Day

--------

Derek let out a low whistle.

"This is not good."

There were seven tumors on the stomach, small yet deadly. Blue fluid oozed from the tumors themselves, and each one was connected to the organ by three blood vessels.

"The size of the blood vessels will pose a problem to his vitals when you're cutting them," Angie deduced. "Cut carefully, Dr. Stiles; the patient's vitals are low as it is."

"Alright... let's do this," Derek muttered. "Drain."

It was in his outstretched hand in an instant. Derek carefully began draining away the fluid from one of the larger tumors. Once he could see the tumor itself...

"Scalpel."

He carefully began cutting at the exposed blood vessels.

"Vitals dropping to low fifties," Angie cautioned. "...forties..."

"Done," Derek informed. "Forceps."

Derek carefully lifted the tumor away from the stomach, placing it on the waste dish that Angie held out for him.

"Stabilizer."

He injected the green liquid into the stomach wall.

"Alright, let's keep goi-"

"Doctor, look! It's--!"

"What?"

Derek followed Angie's gaze back to where he had just excised the tumor- to see another one in its place, exactly like the previous one.

"Sunuva--"

"Derek, try removing them all at once," Dr. Kasal suggested. "Drain and cut, drain and cut, _then _remove the tumors."

"Alright, Dr. Kasal," Derek nodded, biting his lip behind his surgical mask. "Drain."

He re-drained the tumor he had just excised.

"Scalpel."

The vessels were severed from the growth.

"Vitals at thirty, Dr. Stiles."

"Stabilizer."

After bringing the vitals back up towards the seventies, Derek repeated the procedure. One at a time, he drained the tumors, then severed them from the stomach wall, occasionally re-stabilizing the patient as needed.

Eventually, he had all seven tumors drained and severed.

"Now is when you remove them, Derek," Dr. Kasal ordered.

"Forceps."

Cautiously yet quickly, Derek began lifting the tumors up and placing them on the waste dish. Before long, the stomach surface was clear of tumors.

"Nice work, Derek," Dr. Kasal grinned. "Let's close him up and call it a day--"

"No!" Angie cried out suddenly. "Look...!"

All seven tumors had regenerated, seriously lowering the patient's vitals. For a few moments, neither Derek nor Dr. Kasal could speak, too shocked by the sight.

"...Goddamnit all," Dr. Kasal finally cursed. "We must have missed one, but where?!"

"...Dr. Stiles, try using the ultrasound," Angie suggested, holding out the tool. Derek took it, carefully checking the exposed sections of the stomach...

"There!" Angie pointed to the large shadow in the lower left area. "And here's the scalpel..."

"Good thinking, Angie," Dr. Kasal complimented as Derek made his incision over the hidden tumor, exposing it. "This time they shouldn't regenerate..."

"Drain, Angie..." Derek requested, not noticing that his breathing was beginning to feel more labored. As the tool hit his hand, he immediately activated his Healing Touch. With lightning-fast speed, he drained four of the eight tumors.

"Scalpel."

He severed the vessels.

"Vitals at forty..."

"Stabilizer."

"...seventy."

"Drain."

He had just severed the final tumor when his concentration was broken by a sudden flare of pain. Derek hid his wince well enough to not let Dr. Kasal and Angie notice.

"F... forceps, Angie..."

Dr. Kasal did catch the strain in Derek's voice.

"Derek, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, Dr. Kasal," Derek brushed it off. "...almost done here..."

Ignoring the rising pain in his chest, Derek quickly extracted the eight tumors and treated the incision he had made.

They waited for a few seconds to see if the tumors would regenerate.

"...I don't see anything," Angie finally broke the silence. "And his vitals are stable at sixty..."

"Alright. Close him up, Derek," Dr. Kasal sighed, relieved that the operation was finally over. "Good work, both of you..."

Derek sutured the incision, his heart beginning to race...

"Gel..."

He sanitized the wound.

"Here's the bandages," Angie said, holding them out to Derek.

Derek finally laid down the strip of bandage over the incision he'd made almost one hour ago.

"Done..." he muttered. "Operation s-successful..."

"Nice job, Dr. Stiles," Angie complimented, so busy with putting away the tools that she didn't notice Derek's labored breathing. Dr. Kasal was far more observant.

"Derek, what's wrong?" he asked, frowning slightly in concern. Derek opened his mouth to say he was fine, but couldn't- the words were stuck in his throat, along with his breath... he began to panic, desperately trying to breathe...

"D-Derek?!" Angie had finally noticed Derek's labored breaths.

"C-can't..." Derek choked out, breathing heavily. "C-can't... I can't... b-breathe...!"

"Angie, go get an oxygen tank!" Dr. Kasal ordered, sending a panicking Angie rushing out of the operating room and down the halls. "C'mon, Derek, stay with me, what's wrong?!"

Derek couldn't hear Dr. Kasal as he tore off his surgical mask, desperately trying to take in oxygen. One hand clawed at his chest, as though trying to pull away the pain, while the other gripped the edge of operating table, steadying the swaying surgeon.

"Derek!"

The pain, the pain, why was the pain here, pain rising through his lungs, pain pounding in his chest, breaking apart his heart, pain rising up and filling his throat-

First it dripped out through clenched teeth, but there was too much to hold in for long- blood fell from his lips, staining the table, splattering onto the floor, covering Derek's lips with the red essence of life. His hazel eyes saw nothing, nothing but blood, blood as it splashed against the floor, fell from his lips to his hands, blood everywhere, blood and pain--

Angie returned, along with a few scrub nurses and an oxygen tank, to see Dr. Kasal rushing to a fallen Derek's side.

The heavy tank of oxygen fell from her grasp, clattering to the floor.

"D-Derek..."

Dr. Kasal glanced up to see Angie and the other nurses standing in shock.

"You three!" he barked, pointing to three of the extra nurses. "Get a stretcher in here, and the life support equipment!"

They ran to fulfill their duty.

"You! Get Dr. Hoffman in here. Now!!"

The final nurse fled to seek the director.

Angie remained rooted to her spot.

"Angie!" She suddenly snapped back to reality. "Help me here, the oxygen tank does Derek no good over there!"

Hope fell to a state of panic as her greatest surgeon fell.

--------

(End chapter 3.

I'm not sure if I did it well enough, would you tell me if you felt a sense of tension building throughout this chapter, please?

Also, can someone actually try to guess the song reference this time? Maybe?

Chapter four will be up before next week. Review please!)


	4. Pempti

(THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER.

I seriously didn't mean for it to be as long as it is, but... there's not really a section that I hate, so I guess it's a good chapter.

I've said it about chapters one and two, but this one reaaaaaally likes to jump around.

Also, Alexa... Derek got sick of being in Afghanistan, so when he came back, he said "I am TAKING A BREAK from Caduceus" and Dr. Hoffman and Sidney said that that was okay.

Also, if you want a slightly more in-depth explanation as to the title of this, check out my bio. It's not long, so you won't be reading for more than maybe five minutes.

Characters © Nintendo

GUILT(Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin) © Nintendo

--------

Perfect Death

Chapter Four- Pempti: The Fourth Day

--------

"What is his status, Greg?"

Rustling papers. A tense silence.

"Failure of the left lung... and near total heart failure. We've placed him on life support in the intensive care unit."

"Do you know the cause?"

"We believe-... we're waiting for the results of the Chiron Wavelength Test, but almost without a doubt..."

"...I see."

A soft knock on the door. Someone walks in- the third party.

"Dr. Kasal, Dr. Hoffman. I... I have the results... of the Chiron Test."

--------

A tense silence, finally broken by the third party's gentle sobbing.

"...Greg, you will be in charge of his care," Dr. Hoffman informed. "I have some... important business to attend to."

Dr. Kasal gave Dr. Hoffman a confused look- but it suddenly changed to one of understanding.

How could he have forgotten the stories of the Miracle Worker?

"If you two would excuse me..." the director kindly stated.

After stepping out of his office, she couldn't help it. Her cries became louder as she lost control.

"Angie..." Dr. Kasal reached out, gently placing a comforting arm around her heaving shoulders.

"H-how... how could this happen?!" she choked out through her thick tears. "A- At Caduceus Europe... after last time, they... they said he was immune... why would they lie, Dr. Kasal?!"

Dr. Kasal "shh"-ed Angie softly, patiently waiting for her to start calming down again.

"I don't think they were lying," he said quietly. "I think that this time, this... this isn't normal. But it's going to be alright, Angie."

"H-how can you be so sure...?" she sobbed. Dr. Kasal smiled slightly.

"We are talking about Derek, after all. Do you think he would give up so easily?"

Though tears still streamed down her face, Angie grew quiet, mulling over his words.

"I'm going to go check on him," Dr. Kasal continued. "Would you like to join me?"

"...yes... I... I would like that, Dr. Kasal."

--------

"...alright. Thank you for agreeing to do this on such short notice. ...yes, let me know when you get back. ...goodbye, Sidney."

Dr. Hoffman hung up his phone, ending his conversation with Sidney Kasal. Preparing himself for a potentially difficult conversation, he picked up the phone again.

--------

The sun was shining in Europe. Children were out playing with their friends, lovers sat in parks and enjoyed picnics with their significant others...

...and Langston Miller was inside, still trying to sort out the final remnants of the GUILT episode from nearly six months ago.

Frustrated, he set down his paperwork, glancing longingly out his window. It was on days like this that he almost wished he had never gotten involved with medicine. What he wouldn't give for a day off...

His phone began to ring. Sighing, he picked it up and brought the receiver to his ear.

"Miller, Director of Caduceus Europe." His tone was strictly business.

"Langston... it's Robert Hoffman."

"...you've caught me in a busy moment, Robert," Langston informed, dropping his guard slightly.

"Yes, and certainly our current issues are as important or more so than yours." Hoffman's tone was nothing but serious.

What Langston Miller heard next drained all the color from his already pale face.

"B-But... that's not--"

"Don't say it's not possible. If it weren't, we would not be having this conversation."

"...what do you need from me?"

"You've already guessed what we need, haven't you? We need her."

"I'm sure someone told you that she can't--"

"Her escort will be arriving at your doorsteps by midnight, along with her passport. There are only two ways this story ends, Langston: either she comes and he has a chance at life, or you keep her and he dies."

Langston hesitated, thinking...

--------

Angie sat in her chair, watching Derek. She didn't care that he couldn't hear her, couldn't see her, couldn't know that she was there. She wouldn't leave his side. Not now...

Dr. Hoffman entered the room. Angie refused to look away from Derek.

"Angie," Dr. Hoffman spoke, "how are you?"

"I... I'm fine, Dr. Hoffman," Angie replied, her voice somewhat emotionless, flat, to prevent another outburst of tears. "What... what is going to Derek?"

"I have recently contacted Sidney Kasal," Dr. Hoffman informed, "and told him what happened. Right now he should be at the airport, getting on the plane to pick up an important asset from Caduceus Europe."

"An asset...?" Angie frowned, thinking. "...do you mean--"

"I do."

"...do you think that... that she can do it?" Angie allowed her worry to show in her quiet voice. "She... she hasn't operated on these alone..."

"And she won't be," Dr. Hoffman added. "But she has more experience than nearly all of our doctors put together. ...have faith, Angie. Things will be alright in the end."

--------

Dr. Kasal's brother had been to Caduceus Europe once, and had promised himself he'd never go again. He couldn't care less for the emotionally detached, overconfident surgeons that claimed to be "the best that Europe has to offer."

_And here I am, ready to do something I'd never thought I'd have to do,_ Sidney couldn't help but smile grimly to himself as he walked down the dimly-lighted halls of Caduceus Europe. His security escorts kept glancing at him suspiciously.

_And I don't blame them for being suspicious. It must be hard to believe that an American doctor would just show up unannounced, demanding to see Director Miller. But at least they know how to do their jobs..._

"Wait here, sir," one of the guards ordered as the reached the end of the hall. He opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

"Director Miller, Dr. Kasal is here."

"Very well. Please bring him in and leave us be."

"...sir, I have my... doubts about this man. Are you sure you wouldn't have someone in the room with you, just in case--"

"Ian, if Dr. Hoffman has sent him, then there is nothing to worry about. Bring him in and leave us be."

"...yes, sir."

The door opened, and the guard stepped out, keeping his mistrusting eyes on Sidney.

"The director will see you now."

Sidney entered the office of Langston Miller. The guards shut the door behind him as he strode across the room to where Miller was standing.

"Dr. Kasal," the director greeted, holding out a hand. Sidney took it, and they shook briefly before sitting down. "I wish our meeting could be under better circumstances."

"Indeed," Sidney nodded. _Or not at all._ "I assume that Dr. Hoffman explained Dr. Stiles' situation to you?"

"He did," Langston confirmed. "However, there is something that puzzles me... if I understand right, Dr. Stiles is infected with two strains...?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Why can't Dr. Hoffman operate on it himself? he has operated on these strains before, has he not?"

Sidney bristled. He was not looking forward to this.

"Had Dr. Hoffman decided that he could handle it on his own, I would not be here, Mr. Miller."

"But certainly there are excellent doctors in America. Dr. Clarks, perhaps? Or, I've heard your brother is an excellent surgeon..."

"This is an extremely delicate situation. We need someone who has encountered both strains before."

"There must be someone else as--"

Sidney Kasal had finally lost his patience.

"Mr. Miller," he cut Langston off, his voice cold. "Perhaps you don't fully understand what Caduceus USA has done for you."

"I understand perfectly well." Now Langston Miller was raising his defenses.

"I don't think you do," Sidney countered, fixing his glasses. "The two people that dismantled the bomb at that symposium were Caduceus USA staff. We gave you permission to take the surgeon and nurse who best knew how to treat GUILT out to Africa. It was a Caduceus USA researcher who gave you the treatments for Tetarti and Pempti--"

"I _understand_ that, Dr. Kasal, but--"

"When Dr. Stiles came to Caduceus Europe, he became infected with GUILT under -your- watch... as did Dr. Hoffman, as a matter of fact." Sidney continued. "Not only that, but they saved the lives of _twenty-two _of your greatest doctors.

"Am I missing anything?"

Langston's face turned an interesting shade of peach.

"No matter how you look at it, Mr. Miller, you are in our debt," Sidney stated coolly. "If she does not come to America, Dr. Stiles will die. Robert Hoffman is only mortal; he has acknowledged that he can't possibly operate alone. And I imagine support for Caduceus Europe would drop considerably if people found out that you wouldn't send us the one surgeon who could help save his life..."

"Are you threatening me, Dr. Kasal?" Langston growled slightly.

I am painting the picture of your future if you continue being difficult," Sidney's eyes were harsh and unrelenting. "It is still your choice however. Is that the future you want?"

For several minutes, tense silence filled the room, both men frowning, refusing to back down.

Finally, Langston smirked.

"Very well, Dr. Kasal."

A forgotten swivel-chair in the back corner spun around. Sidney glanced at its occupant.

Her piercing silver eyes seemed highly amused as she glanced over Sidney, assessing him.

"Please," Langston added, "do take care of Dr. Kimishima, will you?"

"Yes," Sidney nodded, rising from his seat, "we will."

--------

"Angie, go home. Get some sleep."

"I'm fine, Dr. Kasal."

Greg Kasal sighed, refusing to argue with Angie, who continued to stay faithfully by Derek's side.

"At least get something to eat."

"I already ate. I'll be fine."

He couldn't help but smile. "If you insist, Angie..."

"Mm..." Angie brushed Derek's limp hair out of his ashen face. "Do we know if Naomi is coming yet...?"

"I'm sure Dr. Hoffman will let us know as soon as he gets a call from--"

Dr. Kasal's phone suddenly began to ring. Quickly, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Greg Kasal."

"Hello, Greg. How are you?"

"...Sidney? I thought you were in Europe."

"I still am. Listen, I lost Dr. Hoffman's number, it's very late and I'm worn out from fighting with stubborn people. Tell Dr. Hoffman that we got Kimishima."

"Alright. have a safe flight home.. don't get into any more arguments, Sidney."

"Yes, Mother."

Greg could hear his brother chuckling as he hung up. A grin spread slowly across his face.

"Angie, will you come with me? I have to tell Dr. Hoffman some good news."

--------

"I see. That's good... I knew I could count on Sidney."

Dr. Hoffman was sitting at his desk. Greg stood, watching Dr. Hoffman, along with Angie, who allowed silent tears of joy and hope to stream down her face.

"Greg, Angie, I need you both to stay here at Hope... but your shifts are over. Get some rest. Operation briefing starts as soon as Kimishima arrives at Hope. I'll call you both when she gets here."

"Yes, Dr. Hoffman," Greg nodded, exiting the office. Angie, however, remained where she was.

"D-Dr. Hoffman..." she said, endlessly worrying that he would say no to her request. "Is... is it okay if I... stay with Derek?"

"Of course, Angie. ...but, you do need to rest soon. Alright?"

"Yes... thank you... Doctor."

--------

"Here."

A hairy brown... _thing _was shoved into Kimishima's hands.

"What is this?"

"You need to look like your passport photo," Sidney responded simply. Sighing, Naomi pulled on the long-haired wig as they exited Caduceus Europe.

"Anything else?" the somewhat disguised Dr. Kimishima asked, only to have a small case of foundation thrown at her.

"You need to be darker. Don't forget about your hands, either."

Within five minutes, Naomi Kimishima appeared to be deeply tanned.

"Good," Sidney nodded, now focusing on catching a cab.

"Am I really unrecognizable?" Kimishima had her doubts about this half-hearted disguise.

"Don't worry. You look exactly like your photo..."

Sidney finally waved down a cab.

"...Victoria Kasal."

Naomi froze, then let a smirk play at her lips.

"She'll be furious when she finds out."

Sidney opened the back door, holding it open for her, watching her, amazed and saddened at how much she could so much like his wife had...

"No, she won't."

Their cab raced off to the airport.

--------

(Okay, who here feels sorry for Sidney for having to make Kimishima look like his dead wife? -raises hand-

My favorite part was, without a doubt, the whole "Sidney Kasal PWNS you" scene with Miller. I actually have a little index card here, that I wrote down all the things Caduceus USA has done for Caduceus Europe, see? -holds it up-

Next chapter, Sidney's going to start off a bit out of character... but it'll show a bit about his past, so it's all good!

The song reference here is reeeeeeeally obscure here... which reminds me. TCGeek, you were in the right ballpark- "Break Apart Her Heart," by Good Charlotte.

Just a thought... this chapter has inspired a one-to-twoshot story that focuses somewhat around Sidney (IneedtostopbeingaKasalfanI'MSOHOPELESS) and how he got involved with Caduceus. Would any of you read it?

Review, please!)


	5. Paraskevi

(KASAL FANS UNITE.

Not much happens in this chapter... I guess you could call it filler, but it's necessary, and it's not mindless, I reveal a little bit of Sidney's (made-up) past!

TCGeek, you brought up a good point... even though I like him, NO VICTOR FOR YOU:D

it's time for them to save someone themselves! No more SuperVictor!

The music reference last time- when Angie was asking Dr. Hoffman if she could still stay with Derek, I put down 'she said, endlessly...'. There's an AFI song called "Endlessly, She Said", where the lyrics are "I will wait for you, she said, endlessly..."

And, on a completely unrelated note, I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. Hearts for you all. Not real ones though... :)

Characters © Nintendo

GUILT(Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin) © Nintendo

--------

Perfect Death

Chapter Five- Paraskevi: Preparation

--------

-"Victoria Kasal... she was your wife?"-

-"Yes, she was."-

Flying was a surprisingly dull method of travel. Sidney and Naomi spent the time talking- in Japanese, so as to keep their conversation private, not heard by every inquiring mind near them.

Japanese was one of the many skills that Sidney had picked up while he was studying abroad.

-"I... I'm sorry, Dr. Kasal. I'm sure that this wasn't easy for you to do..."-

Sidney glanced out the small, circular window, his dark hazel eyes staring off into the distance.

-"... I met her during my time in school at Tokyo. You could call it a whirlwind romance, I suppose... we got married as soon as we returned to America. ...everything was good then. But..."-

-"... she got sick,"- Naomi finished his thought.

-"It was GUILT... but we didn't know that then. The doctors just said it was inoperable. ...and within a month, she... she was gone.

-"That... that was what made me really get involved in the medical field. So that no one would have to die painfully... like she did."-

Naomi smiled gently.

-"And I'm sure that she's proud of you, for saving so many lives. Proud... and happy that you haven't forgotten her."-

Sidney adjusted his glasses.

-"No... I haven't forgotten."-

--------

Angie had fallen asleep for a grand total of five minutes.

Her nervous energy had woken her right back up.

She reached out and took Derek's hand into her own. It was cool and did not hold hers, but it comforted her, nonetheless. It calmed her, to hold onto something real.

"Derek..." Angie murmured softly. "Please... hold on... if you... feel like letting go, just... hold on... please..."

She didn't notice as his thin, pale fingers slowly curled around hers.

--------

"'Victoria'... we're here."

Naomi was woken by Sidney gently shaking her shoulder.. Groaning, she stood up slowly, following the other passengers off the plane.

"How long have I been asleep...?" she asked, shaking off the grogginess.

"About three hours, give or take," Sidney replied, directing her towards the airport exit. "Hope is about forty minutes from here, if we drive quickly and have good traffic."

"A speed demon, eh?" Naomi couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure you know all the secret routes there, too."

"...there isn't much time, I heard," Sidney frowned as they stepped out into the sunlight. "The sooner he gets treated, the better."

When they approached Sidney's car, he opened the passenger's door for Naomi.

"Why, thank you, Dr. Kasal," she smiled as she got into the vehicle. "Ever the gentleman, aren't you?"

Sidney did not reply as he closed the door for her, then walked over and entered through the driver's side.

"Buckle up," he muttered, fastening his seat belt and starting the engine. After Naomi buckled herself in, he reached over, pulling the brown wig off of her head. Her long, silvery hair fell to her shoulders as Sidney tossed the wig onto the back seat.

"No more need for a disguise? Thank God," Naomi sighed. "Does that mean I can wash off this makeup soon, too?"

"When we get there," Sidney answered. Pulling out of the parking lot, he turned onto the empty street, racing towards Hope Hospital.

--------

"Angie... Angie, wake up."

"Nh...?"

Angie's green eyes opened slowly. She was greeted by bright lights hurting her eyes and Dr. Kasal gently shaking her shoulders.

"Dr. Kasal...? What is it...?" Angie muttered, sitting up straight as she rubbed the sleep out from her eyes. "...nothing's happened to Derek, right?!"

"Derek is fine," Dr. Kasal reassured the panicking nurse. "We just received a phone call... from Dr. Kimishima."

"From Kimishima?!"

"She and Sidney are on their way here," Dr. Kasal explained. "She said that it would be about another half an hour until they're here... it's time to get ready, Angie. This is it."

Angie stood up. "This is it..." she repeated softly.

She left, determined. It was not the time for tears...

--------

"Patient's name is Derek Stiles... age twenty-seven..."

Greg Kasal was doing the operation briefing. Dr. Hoffman, Dr. Kimishima-now free of makeup-, Angie Thompson, and Sidney Kasal were also present at the briefing, listening intently to the senior surgeon.

"Two days ago, during a somewhat non-routine operation, he began coughing up blood. Shortly thereafter, he lost consciousness... failure of the left lung and near total heart failure was eventually confirmed. We did a Chiron Wavelength Test..."

"...he tested positive for GUILT," Angie finished.

"There were two distinct patterns," Dr. Kasal continued. "We've confirmed Kyriaki in the left lung... and Savato."

"...how did this happen?? Sidney asked. "Derek has not operated on a GUILT patient since he was in Europe. Where would he have come into contact with it?"

Dr. Kimishima cleared her throat somewhat hesitantly.

"I... may have an idea where he got it."

All eyes turned towards here, waiting.

"It was when we had removed Savato from Adam..."

--------

_"As it is written in Revelations 9:6. 'During those days men will seek death, but will not find it -- they will long to die, but death will elude them'," Adam's deep voice suddenly seemed faint as Derek finished suturing the incision in Adam's chest. "Just as the prophecy states, I have set a plague upon mankind to torment those who have betrayed natural law. ...At the end of all life, I alone will stand as an angel before the gaping abyss... I, who have become the great destroyer Apollyon! ...Your medicine is deceit, and you are nothing but a false prophet..."_

_"Ugh... I'm sick of his madness," Naomi grimaced as Adam grew still. "Is he dead yet?"_

_Derek placed two fingers against the artery in Adam's neck._

_"I don't feel a pulse... I think he's--"_

_Suddenly, Adam's body shuddered, then... deflated as he heaved a long, heavy sigh. A thick blue mist floated out of his mouth, drifting through the air..._

_"Gah!" Naomi cried out, quickly covering her mouth. Derek pulled his surgical mask over his mouth as they ran out of the room..._

--------

"...you're suggesting that Adam infected Derek... through that mist?" Angie gawked.

"We both took the Chiron Test, but they came back negative," Dr. Kimishima nodded. "However, Adam... had implied that GUILT lied dormant in all humans. And since the GUILT has done this kind of damage, they may very well be mutated strains... it's probable that the GUILT formed naturally in him..."

"...which would mean it's going to be difficult to remove," Dr. Hoffman concluded. "But... it can be done."

He stood up. Angie, Dr. Kimishima and Sidney followed suit.

"I will operate on the Kyriaki. Naomi, you will operate on the Savato."

"Yes, Dr. Hoffman."

"Angie, you will assist Naomi. Greg, you will be my assistant."

"Y-yes, Dr. Hoffman."

"Of course, Dr. Hoffman."

"Sidney, what will you do?"

"..I'll stay and watch, if that is alright with you."

"Very well. Good luck to us all."

Sidney made his way to the observation area as the other four walked into the operating room.

There was no turning back now.

--------

(OH MY GOD NEXT CHAPTER IS THE OPERATION.

Yes, Sidney is observing... because after making him go all the way to Europe, being forced to remember his dead wife, and getting no sleep and SERIOUS jet lag, you think I'm not going to let him catch a piece of the action? XD

That was changed, Thanks, banjkazfan for catching that. XD

Musical reference, anyone?

Oh God... two more chapters, and this story will be over! I'm so close to the end it scares me...

Prepare yourselves for uber-drama next chapter... it should be up in three-four days. It's gonna take a while to write up...

Review please!)


	6. Savato

(I am not doing my homework. I stayed up until midnight last night writing this on paper.

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU, MY READERS. IT IS THE OPERATION THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR.

All rants shall be held until the end of the chapter!

Characters © Nintendo

GUILT(Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin) © Nintendo

--------

Perfect Death

Chapter Six- Savato: The Sabbath

--------

"Dr. Kimishima, Dr. Hoffman..."

Naomi and Dr. Hoffman looked over to Angie, who masked her worry behind a frown.

"I'd like to remind you... that the patient's vitals are only at thirty," she informed. "They won't go much higher. So... when there are lacerations... I would advise that you take care of it immediately. Because... if they're left unattended for too long..."

"...we understand, Angie," Dr. Hoffman nodded. "We'll keep that in mind."

"Ready when you are, Dr. Hoffman," Kimishima placed the blade of her scalpel over Derek's heart, alongside his sternum.

They made their incisions simultaneously, then widened the cuts so as to be able to see what they were working on.

In the observation deck above them, Sidney watched, a nervous energy starting to fill him.

_It's not every day someone gets to see two world-class surgeons operate together..._ he thought, smirking inwardly. _Too bad it has to be for this..._

The lacerations from the Kyriaki looked like any other damage done by that GUILT- there were just far more of them than usual. However...

"Wha... what is that?!" Angie's hands flew to her mouth in horror. Dr. Kimishima nearly dropped her scalpel in shock.

Savato had become a truly terrifying beast. Its nest did not span across a small section of the heart, but was wrapped around the whole organ, constricting it tightly. Savato, too, had changed: it had grown massively in size, taking on a spidery appearance. Its long, spindly legs wrapped around the weakly beating heart, cutting lightly into the muscle.

"This is insane," Dr. Kimishima muttered, cutting one of the threads to the nest. "Here."

Angie took the scalpel, replacing the melted tool with a new one. At the same time, Greg Kasal handed Dr. Hoffman the drain.

Dr. Hoffman drained the large wounds on Derek's lung.

"Forceps."

As Dr. Hoffman closed and sutured the wounds, Kimishima was busy burning away the immature Savato that had appeared.

"Angie, give me a few scalpels," she ordered. Angie picked up about five scalpels, carefully handing them to the Japanese surgeon. Quickly, Dr. Kimishima severed five strands of Savato's nest, one right after the other, leaving only one or two strands left.

"Oh...! Good thinking, Dr. Kimishima!"

_I suppose that's why she's so prized in Europe,_Sidney couldn't help but think. _Because she doesn't do things the long way, like the other European surgeons do._

"Greg, you'll have to take care of his vitals," Dr. Hoffman informed as he used the ultrasound to locate the Kyriaki, which were swimming just below the surface of the organ.

"Yes, Dr. Hoffman," Greg nodded, taking a syringe and a vial of stabilizer. Filling the syringe, the senior surgeon then proceeded to inject the green liquid into Derek's side.

"Ah... there you are," Dr. Hoffman muttered as he finally located two Kyriaki. He made a small incision, drawing out the parasites...

As it turned out, this Kyriaki was different from the others. They thrashed wildly, creating several medium-sized lacerations, before swimming across the surface of the organ.

"Gel... no. They're too big. Stitches."

Greg handed Dr. Hoffman the needle and suturing thread. Dr. Hoffman quickly sutured the wound as Greg re-stabilized Derek's vitals.

"Laser."

Dr. Hoffman kept the laser fixed on one of the Kyriaki. After a few seconds, the Kyriaki let out a small shriek of anguish as it rolled over, disintegrating.

"I'll need the ultrasound soon... don't forget to keep an eye on his vitals, Greg."

"Yes, Dr. Hoffman."

Dr. Kimishima had destroyed two of Savato's nests. It had just finished reconstructing its third, but the threads around the organ were considerably looser than they had been before.

"This should be the last one..." Angie commented, handing Dr. Kimishima a scalpel and the laser.

"Mm," the surgeon nodded as she severed another strand, then began burning away several immature Savato that had spawned from the original.

As she did so, the nest began to grow red and pulsate...

"N... Naomi...!" Thinking quickly, Angie grabbed a scalpel and thrust it towards Dr. Kimishima, effectively breaking the surgeon's concentration on the baby Savato. Finally noticing the dark red web, Naomi snatched the scalpel from Angie's hands...

She barely severed a strand in time. The nest turned white and grew still once again, and Derek's vitals, instead of plummeting, remained in the low thirties.

"Let's just take care of the web now, I suppose..." Dr. Kimishima murmured, handing the ruined scalpel back to Angie. "I'll need... I think seven scalpels will take care of this web."

"Got it."

Meanwhile, Dr. Hoffman had just destroyed the final immature Kyriaki body. Greg quickly handed him the needle and thread.

"Thank you," Dr. Hoffman nodded, taking it and beginning to suture the larger lacerations caused by the GUILT. "Are you ready with the stabilizer?"

"Whenever you're ready," Greg nodded, holding the syringe close to Derek's abdomen.

"Wait for it..."

Dr. Hoffman finished suturing the last incision.

"Now."

Greg injected the stabilizer into Derek as six large lacerations spontaneously appeared on the lung, forming a twelve-pointed star. Thanks to Dr. Hoffman's foresight, however, Derek's vitals remained stable at thirty.

The surgeon wasted no time; after activating his Healing Touch, Dr. Hoffman sutured the cuts in less than an instant.

"Ultrasound."

_Wow,_ Sidney couldn't help but admire Dr. Hoffman's ability to anticipate what would happen. _No wonder Greg's always admired him..._

Dr. Kimishima had burned away Savato's toxic shell once, and had just cut into its shell. The spidery GUILT let out a hiss, then made five deep gashes into Derek's heart.

"I need the--"

"Here."

"Thank you."

Dr. Kimishima quickly sutured the gashes, then picked up the laser, burning away at Savato's nearly impervious shell once again.

"...two mature Kyriaki bodies?!" Greg frowned as he saw the shadows moving from under the ultrasound.

"Well, that would certainly explain the lung failure," Dr. Hoffman's face was grim as he drew out the Kyriaki bodies. "Get ready, Greg."

"I am, Dr. Hoffman," Greg responded, holding a syringe of stabilizer in his hand.

Dr. Hoffman focused the laser on one of the large Kyriaki. It screeched, then slid its broad head just under the surface of the lung and raced forward. It tore open a new wound before resurfacing and swimming away.

"Drain."

As Greg injected more stabilizer to make up for Derek's sudden blood loss, he handed the drain to Dr Hoffman, who began draining the blood away from the wound...

Things weren't going so well for Dr. Kimishima either. How the hell could Savato move so fast?! It was impossible to hit it with the laser.

"This thing's starting to piss me off," she growled. She turned off the laser for a brief moment, and Savato relaxed its frantic pace.

Then Dr. Kimishima focused the laser onto the GUILT's back once again. Savato screeched, trying to flee, but it wasn't able to shake off Naomi.

"Ha!"

"You should be able to inject the medicine soon...!" Angie said, hope shining in her eyes.

"Better get it ready, Angie," Dr. Kimishima advised as Savato's toxic shield disintegrated once again. "I'm going to cut it..."

Dr. Hoffman had destroyed one of the Kyriaki bodies, and was trying to bring down the second. he had already incinerated it twice...

"I should be able to help you soon, Naomi," Dr. Hoffman commented as he hit the Kyriaki again, watching it grow still...

"Savato's almost dead over here," Dr. Kimishima reported as she injected the black serum into Savato's slow-moving body. She activated her Healing Touch as the GUILT moved to the center of Derek's heart...

"W-what-- Dr. Hoffman, the Kyriaki!"

The Kyriaki had suddenly begun thrashing wildly, creating several lacerations, desperately trying to burrow into Derek's lung...

"Greg, grab it!" Dr. Hoffman barked suddenly. Greg immediately grabbed the forceps, and barely managed to seize the Kyriaki's tail in time. The GUILT screeched, whipping around wildly as Dr. Hoffman focused the laser's beam at its head...

Dr. Kimishima's Healing Touch raised Derek's vitals every time she sutured a wound... but for every two that she treated, Savato created three more. Her mind burned as she forced herself to continue concentrating, suturing, trying to keep Derek alive long enough for Dr. Hoffman to come over and defeat Savato...

_Oh, look... Savato's made lacerations like a star..._

_...a star..._

Kimishima couldn't help but stare at the shape of the lacerations. It was, in fact, a perfect star... how interesting...

She then mentally reprimanded herself for allowing her focus to wander and instantly resumed suturing. But... her focus was suddenly so clear...

...why wasn't Savato moving?

Kimishima glanced at the GUILT as she continued suturing. It made no move to go and create new lacerations... why?

The surgeon glanced up at Angie. A look of shock was frozen on her face... why wasn't she moving either?

_...Did I--_

Quickly, Naomi glanced sideways. Greg and Dr. Hoffman were motionless, still looking like they were struggling with the savage Kyriaki...

_...I stopped time! I stopped time like Derek did...!_

_No!_ Naomi scolded herself. _Now... now's my chance!_

Quickly, before her focus could break, Naomi reached over, taking the vial of black serum out of Angie's hand. Refilling the syringe she had used just moments ago, Naomi injected the dark liquid into Savato's core. She watched with a grim sense of satisfaction as Savato spun around wildly, trying to escaped from itself...

...before it finally collapsed, disintegrating into nothingness. The remaining lacerations on Derek's heart vanished...

"There! It's finally gone..."

Dr. Hoffman had finally disintegrated the Kyriaki. It hung limply from the forceps, then disintegrated. leaving nothing behind but the surprisingly shallow wounds it made in its desperate attempt to escape.

"...Dr. Hoffman, Dr. Kimishima..." Angie's voice was soft, almost with wonder. "The... the Chiral reaction is.. negative!"

A collective sigh of relief was exhaled by all those who were in the operating room. Sidney, who had become nervous during the final phase of the operation(not that he would ever admit it), left the observation area, intending on congratulating them on a job well done.

"Let's close him up," Dr. Hoffman said, quickly treating the wounds on Derek's lung. Both he and Kimishima sutured their initial incisions, then gelled and bandaged the incisions.

"Operation successful..." Kimishima murmured, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Good job, everyone," Dr. Hoffman smiled. "Let's get Derek into a recovery ward..."

The four of them wheeled Derek out of the operating room to be greeted by Sidney Kasal.

"Congratulations," Sidney smiled briefly. "That was an amazing operation..."

Suddenly, there was a thud. Greg, Sidney, Angie and Dr. Hoffman looked over... to see that Naomi was no longer standing.

"N-Naomi!" Angie gasped, quickly rushing to her side. "... she... she's passed out..."

"...well, I wouldn't be so surprised," Dr. Hoffman stated. "I would bet that operating on Savato takes extraordinary amounts of concentration... even gifted surgeons have their limits."

Sidney strode over to Naomi's side, then knelt down and draped her arm across his shoulders. He stood up, with the Japanese surgeon hanging limply at his side.

"I'll find a place for her to lie down," he stated simply. "You three go and get Derek back to his room."

"Will she-" Angie began.

"She'll be fine. Go."

Even though Kimishima had fainted, Angie, Greg and Dr. Hoffman couldn't help but feel proud...

They had done it.

Derek was going to be okay.

--------

(AAAAND abrupt ending to chapter six.

I bet you're all sad that next chapter's the last chapter... unless, of course, I put in a bonus chapter. :)

Don't freak out, anyone- Naomi doesn't have GUILT... there won't really be a dramatic yet predictable sequel... she just wasn't used to the Time-stopping-voodoo-magic Healing Touch and passed out, no biggie.

And ahww, Sidney's looking out for Naomi. Isn't that cuuuute. XD

There is no song reference this chapter... last chapter's was Angie's whole "hold on" line, from the song "Hold On" by Good Charlotte... which, by the way, is an anti-suicide song. Funny how it all works out, huh?

With that being said, I'm going to go and sit in front of my TV and stare at the Kasal brothers for an hour or two. You all really should see the doodles I've drawn in my Trauma Center notebook... it's quite pathetic. XD

Review please! next chapter will be up in about two days!)


	7. Kyriaki

(You have no idea how happy I am...

On Wikipedia, they just updated the Trauma Center characters page... now, if I want to see Second Opinion- style Greg Kasal, I can go to Wikipedia, and if I want to see Second Opinion-style Sidney, I can go to DeviantART. Life is good.

Oh and... besides the obvious Angie-worrying-obsessively-over-Derek... there may be another pairing mentioned in here... :D

And on that note... there won't be a song reference this chapter either... and I've decided I will put up a bonus chapter, but... not until after I do at least the first chapter of my other Trauma Center fic.

Without further ado... the final chapter!

Characters © Nintendo

GUILT(Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin) © Nintendo

--------

Perfect Death

Chapter Seven- Kyriaki: The Lord's Day

--------

_7/15/2019_

_Hey, Diary... it's me, Angie. Been a while, huh?_

_Well, two days ago we operated on Derek... It was a success. But...I'm worried. He still hasn't woken up..._

_But Dr. Kasal keeps on telling me everything will be alright, so I guess I believe him. he's never been wrong about a patient before._

_Oh, speaking of waking up, Naomi finally regained consciousness this morning. She stumbled in, looking like she had no idea where she was. But it looked like she remembered when she saw Derek..._

_7/16/2019_

_Derek's still not awake..._

_But Dr. Hoffman explained why Naomi may have been able to treat Savato on her own... and why she passed out. he said something about how slowing down time required one type of concentration and healing required another- kind of like how some people are visual learners and others are kinetic learners. They can learn the other way, but it's harder for them._

_Naomi made a point of saying that Derek can keep his "crazy voodoo time-stopping powers to himself." All that did was make Dr. Hoffman laugh._

_Naomi said she was going to stay until Derek woke up. I hope he does soon..._

_7/18/2019_

_Derek woke up today! When I walked in this afternoon, he was awake!_

_He can't really speak because it wears him out, but... I... I'm so happy that he's awake._

_Dr. Kasal seemed relieved when he saw that Derek was awake too. Actually, pretty much everyone was relieved..._

_He's not better by a long shot, though. I hope he recovers quickly..._

_7/20/2019_

_Derek can actually carry on conversations now, and they've taken him off the oxygen. Dr. Kasal said his heart and lung function is improving- we weren't sure if the GUILT had done permanent damage. Looks like it didn't!_

_--_

_You won't believe who came to visit this afternoon..._

_Sidney!_

_He came while Naomi and I were visiting Derek. When he saw Naomi, he kind of paused for a second, but then came in anyways and asked how Derek was doing. After Derek said that he was doing okay... _

_...Sidney fixed his glasses and said "I expect to see you and Angie back at Caduceus in two weeks." Can you believe that?!_

_When I started to bring up the possibility that Derek might... might not be completely back to normal by then, Sidney just said, "My brother said that he was recovering quickly, especially after such a dangerous surgery. Besides, is anyone ever really back to normal? He has to get used to things again."_

_...I may not like it sometimes, but I have to admit, I know why Sidney's never lost a fight._

_7/21/2019_

_Naomi left today. It was sad, but she said she had to be back in Europe._

_Derek said he heard an interesting rumor, though... he said that Sidney volunteered to make sure she got to Europe safely, and that he seemed almost sad that she was leaving._

_Of course, when I asked him how he could have heard this when he's been in a hospital bed for over ten days, he just shrugged and said, "I just hear things."_

_Of course you do, Derek._

_7/25/2019_

_Derek was released today. I'm so happy for him, and yet... worried, too. He still looks somewhat sickly, and pale as well._

_I told him this, but Derek just brushed it off, saying he'd be fine soon. But how soon is soon?_

_Dr. Kasal told Derek to take it easy today. Obviously, "take it easy" here translates to "assist in surgery and then right after help deliver a baby," but what can you do?_

_At least I know that Derek's going to be okay._

--------

"Here you go, Angie..."

Despite Angie's protests, Derek had proven that he was, in fact, well enough to drive. It was late at night when he finally dropped off his nurse at her house.

"...thank you, Derek," Angie smiled briefly as she exited the car before quickly frowning. "Call me when you get to your apartment. I want to make sure you get home safely."

"Alright, Angie," Derek chuckled before he drove away. Angie watched him leave before entering her house.

Derek considered turning on the radio, but decided not to. He wanted to use this time to think- something he'd done a lot of lately. He wondered how he had gotten re-infected- but arrived to the same conclusion that Naomi had. He thought about how lucky he was to be working with so many people that were concerned about him- people that would take immediate action instead of sitting and waiting.

But mostly, he thought about Angie... how was he going to make it up to her, making her worry about him like that?

Derek was still pondering that issue when he walked into his apartment building- for the first time in two weeks. It felt... different, to finally be home.

He plugged his phone into the charger before heading to the bathroom. After changing into a set of pajamas, he brushed his teeth, then took off his glasses and left them by the sink before exiting again.

Mozart's Fortieth rang loud and clearly from the phone charger. Derek quickly walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"When did you get home?"

"...just a minute ago, Angie. Why?"

"Oh... no.. no reason... why didn't you call when you got in?"

Derek chuckled softly.

"My phone's batteries don't last forever, Angie. I had to plug it in."

"Oh... yes, of course that's right... sorry..."

Derek could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Angie," he spoke softly, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Don't worry about me now, okay?"

"But--"

"I.. I realize that I made you worry like that. And I'm sorry for it. But thanks to you, and the others, I'll be okay now."

"...are you sure?"

"To tell the truth, I'm more worried about how I could possibly make it up to you, making you worry," Derek admitted, smiling slightly.

"...come pick me up on time tomorrow. And the next day, and the one after that... that's all. ...and for goodness' sake, don't come in bleeding either, alright?"

"Alright, Angie," Derek chuckled, gently fingering the gash on his head that had almost healed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight... Dr. Stiles."

_7/25/2019, pt. 2_

_Really, how can Derek ask me to stop worrying about him? After what happened last time he said not to worry, I can't help but do so more._

_But now I know... somehow, I just do._

_Everything's gonna be okay._

--------

(End Chapter Seven.

WOOOOO. Finished!

I suppose I owe a brief explanation of the chapter titles, eh? I figured Kyriaki meant the Lord's Day because "Kyrie Eleison" means "God have mercy." I THOUGHT Deftera, Triti, etc. meant First, Second, etc. Day. Turns out it started at Second Day, but it was too late to fix. Oh well! Deftera means First Day in TC-ese!

And about the bonus chapter... I'm going to do one, I've decided. But it won't be out for a while, so I'm marking this fic as Complete right now.

Next on the schedule... my one-to-twoshot fic on on the Kasals? I lied; _it's a four-chapter story._ And transferring chapter one from paper to computer shouldn't take that long. It may be up later tonight, even!

Review, please! And thank you all for your support!)


	8. Bonus

(Bonus chapter! Don't we all love bonus chapters!? I know I do!

I just don't like writing them. XD

After writing about nothing but Greg and Sidney for a week or so, it was extremely hard to start writing Derek and Angie again. NUTS, I tell you, NUTS.

But (un)fortunately, this story inspired (yet another?!) strange fanfiction which will go up on the profile! Yaaay! (Please shoot me now... XD)

Also, remember how in NB I mentioned Maggiano's? It's in here. Maggiano's just kicks so much ass.

Characters © Nintendo

GUILT(Gangliated Utrophin Immuno Latency Toxin) © Nintendo

Maggiano's © ...the Maggiano family?)

--------

Bonus Chapter Unlocked

--------

"This is the first time in a long time we've had a day off together, isn't it, Derek?"

"Yeah, it is."

It was a cool November afternoon. Derek and Angie were driving around the shopping district of Angeles Bay, looking around for some form of parking.

"How about the-- oh, it's two twelve permit parking only on weekdays..."

"Well, if you can find any three eighty-three spots, I have a permit sticker for that..."

"...I think I saw one a block or two back," Angie suddenly recalled.

"Let's hope no one took it," Derek muttered.

Luckily for them, the spot was still open when they got back to it; Angie took the permit sticker out of the glove compartment and stuck it in the window before she and Derek exited the car.

"Where do you want to start?" Derek asked.

"I was thinking we could start at Monaco Avenue and Hampton Street," Angie replied. "Then just go down one side of Monaco until we reach Diversey Avenue, then just come back down the other side... how's that sound?"

"Sounds okay to me," Derek consented. "This'll be... what, a four-hour excursion?"

"...we can shorten it if you want," Angie added after a brief hesitation. "If it's going to wear you out, we can stop at Nagle..."

Derek smiled briefly.

"Angie... it's been four months," he spoke gently, taking Angie's hand into his own. "I'll be fine."

Angie looked into Derek's calm, caring hazel eyes. She believed his words and allowed herself to stop worrying.

"Alright... if you say so, Derek," Angie smiled.

She then proceeded to stride down the sidewalk, dragging Derek with her.

"A-Angie, I'm not going to be okay if you pull my arm out of my socket...!"

"I haven't gone shopping for the sake of shopping since I was a freshman in high school!" Angie beamed, oblivious to Derek's futile attempts to keep up with her quick pace.

--------

"Hi, I had reservations for Stiles at seven..."

After a long afternoon spent in various department stores and mini-malls, Angie had finally shopped herself out. After dropping off all of the purchases at her house, Derek had taken her out to Maggiano's for dinner.

"Right this way, please..."

They were seated in a booth. Angie _loved_ booths; they were so much more comfortable than tables with chairs.

"Have you ever been here before?" Derek asked Angie after they had made themselves comfortable.

"No, never. Mom never really took me anywhere fancy after Dad left," Angie shook her head. "What about you?"

"I came here once, for a family gathering," Derek answered, a grin slowly beginning to spread across his face. "I was seven at the time... it ended in total disaster. My cousin, Gary, and I, we decided that it would be great to throw all of our plates on the floor..."

"Oh, no..." Angie gasped, fighting back a laugh. "You really did that?"

"I didn't know it was possible to get thrown out of a restaurant so fast," Derek chuckled just as the waitress came by.

"Good evening, my name is Marie, and I'll be your waitress tonight," she introduced herself. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Can I have a cosmopolitan, please?" Angie requested. She loved pretty drinks- for that reason.

"I'll need to see your ID, ma'am..."

As Angie dug through her purse, looking for her wallet, Derek saw two new people walk in and be seated at a table near them--

_...No way,_ Derek's eyes widened as he recognized the people. _It can't be..._

"And for you, sir?"

"...o-oh, I'm sorry... uh, I'll just have a diet Coke, please..." Derek stammered, temporarily snapping back to reality.

"Very well... I'll be back in a minute to take your orders."

Marie left.

"Derek, are you alright? You haven't spaced out like that in a while," Angie asked, worried at Derek's shocked expression.

"Angie... turn around, and tell me you don't know those two people that just sat down," Derek replied, still disbelieving of what he saw. "They're at one of the smaller tables."

Angie turned around...

"...is..." she stammered, her green eyes widening considerably. "Is that... Sidney Kasal and,.. _Naomi??_ What is she doing here in America?"

"I heard she found a way to come here without having to deal with legal repercussions, and the health conference is in a few days," Derek muttered. "That's not my question... what are they doing here... _together?"_

"I... I think they're on a date...!"

Angie then suddenly spun around to face Derek again.

"...but we can't jump to conclusions," Angie added hastily. "Maybe he just...decided to be courteous and... and show her around Angeles Bay while she's here?"

"But she's been here before... remember what she told us, Angie?" Derek replied.

"...well, still, let's not jump to conclusions," Angie countered. "We should wait and see if they do anything..."

"Spying? You're beginning to sound like Tyler," Derek chuckled.

The waitress returned.

"Here are your drinks... have you decided on what you'd like to order?"

--------

Derek and Angie were eating their shared dessert- an enormous slice of chocolate cake("Zuccoto must be Italian for 'this is going straight to my thighs,'" Angie had joked)- when Angie turned around again, her curiosity getting the better of her. Derek rolled his eyes, smiling as he set down his fork.

"They're not doing anything, Angie, I would have told you if they—"

"Look again, Derek!"

Naomi had leaned across the table and placed a quick kiss on Sidney's cheek. Even from halfway across the darkened room, Angie's sharp vision could see the blush forming on Sidney's face.

"Oh my God, that's so adorable...!" Angie sighed dreamily as she turned to face Derek once again. Pouting, she added, "Why won't you do something like that to _me,_ Derek?"

Derek smirked.

"You would want me to kiss you in a public area, like if you were my girlfriend?"

Angie's face suddenly turned a furious shade of red.

"W-well, th-that's what I would say i-if I liked you l-like that... o-oh wow, I- this cake is really good, don't you agree?!"

Angie immediately picked up her fork and began furiously eating what was left of the cake.

Derek laughed.

--------

Derek wouldn't kiss her in a public setting.

He _did _kiss Angie briefly after dropping her off at her house.

As he entered his apartment, the smile on his face still hadn't completely left; seeing Angie blush and stammer like she had when he had kissed her, watching her act completely unlike her normal, strong-willed self, had just come across to Derek as funny.

He took off his coat, then hung it up before removing his tie and tossing it on the bed. He then went into the bathroom, where he changed into his pajamas. Derek brushed his teeth, then looked into the mirror, contemplative.

The scars on his chest occasionally pained him; they reminded him of his near encounter with death, and how close he had come to losing everything.

But now, he was free of pain... free of the memories of four months ago, when he had collapsed and had not risen.

Derek shook his head; he was much too tired to be thinking of these things. Taking off his glasses, he placed them on the sink ledge, then exited the bathroom.

He turned off the light and went to bed.

Derek had never slept more peacefully.

--------

(End bonus chapter.

Wooo! It's done! Now I can run around and say "I finally wrote a story longer than six chapters and finished it!"

Also; Sidney and Naomi. It could so totally work, even though THEY NEVER MEET EACH OTHER IN THE GAME. Wow. THAT is some serious bonding, eh? XD

There's another couple on my favorites list.

I thank all of you for reading this and reviewing this story; I really hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
